pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunflower Fields
Sunflower fields is the 1st world in Plants VS Zombies: JOURNEY. It is similar to the player's house, as it has no gimmick. It appears to be a field filled with sunflowers. A single tree is in the top left. Since it is the first world, it doesn't have an ambush or an exclusive brainbuster. Sun falls at a normal rate. It's endless zone is called Poison Flower Plains. Info New Plants *Tough Tuft *Bonk Choy *Repeater *Dancer Daisy *Cherry Bomb *Sunflower Seed *Twin Sunflower *Snow Pea Exclusive Omega Plants *Sun Summoner Sprout *Sunflower Sisters New Zombies *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Football Zombie *Fire Zombie *Zombot Sun Striker Crazy Dave and Penny dialogue BEFORE DAY 1 *Penny: Here we are! Sunflower fields! * *Hears zombies moan* *Penny: Looks like we're in the right place. *Dave: Neighbour! Use the plants you've ccollected to defeat those zombies! *Penny: Good luck! AFTER DAY 1 *Dave: Looks like you took out the zombies! *Penny: There is one tiny problem. *Dave: What? *Penny: That was a very small percentage of zombies in Sunflower Fields *Dave: Don't worry neighbour! Just keep doing what you're doing! *Penny: It appears you've obtained a new plant: The Tough Tuft! *Dave: Oh boy! I wonder what I does! BEFORE DAY 3 *Dave: Neighbour! Look at that! It's a glowing zombie! *Penny: It appears the zombie is carrying plant food! Use these peashooters to defeat the zombie and pick up the plant food! * *Uses Peashooter to defeat plant food zombie* *Penny: Good job! Plant food powers up plants you give it to! Give the plant food to the peashooter to defeat the buckethead zombie! * *Uses plant food to defeat buckethead zombie* *Dave: WOWIE! *Penny: Good Job! Each plant has a unique plant food ability! Try using plant food on lots of different plants! AFTER DAY 3 *Penny: What's this? *Dave: Oh, that's my old suburban almanac! I used to write information on every plant and zombie I encountered. *Penny: User Dave, this may be very useful! BEFORE DAY 4 *Dave: It appears I've... lost the seed packets. *Penny: WHAT?! Luckily, I have some seeds on special delivery! Use those until User Dave finds the seed packets! AFTER DAY 4 *Dave: I found the seed packets! BEFORE DAY 6 *Penny: Something is wrong here... *Dave: I know! It's planting peril! Plant a plant every 30 seconds our some of your plants will disappear! BEFORE DAY 7 *Dave: Hey! You found my old power-ups jar! *Penny: It appears to contain 3 different power-ups! Let's start with Power Zap! * *Player uses power zap to defeat zombies* *Penny: Next up is Power Flick! * *Player uses power flick to defeat zombies* *Penny: Lastly we have Power Snow! * *Player uses power snow to defeat zombies* *Dave: Use these power-ups in a pinch to defeat zombies! *Penny: Use them wisely, though. They cost coins! BEFORE DAY 8 *Dave: Here's a challenge for you neighbour! I've selected some plants for you to use in this level. Use 'em! BEFORE DAY 11 *Penny: The zombies seem to be preparing something... *Dave: Let's prepare something too! Plan your defense before the zombies come! NOTE OBTAINED AFTER DAY 11 *''Dear Humans, *''I noticed you have started using your pesky plants to defeat my zombies yet again. I have prepared a MASSIVE army that contains loads of zombies, including gargantuars! It should arrive any time now. Surrender your brains to us, or prepare to be defeated! *''Sincerely, *''Dr. Edgar Zomboss BEFORE DAY 12 *Dave: I think I hear Gargantuars! *Penny: This appears to be the big attack Zomboss was talking about. *Dave: Neighbour! This is the toughest challenge yet! Good luck! AFTER DAY 12 *Dave: Hey look! More travel tickets! We can travel with those! *Penny: There are still more zombies here though... *Dave: Neighbour! It's your choice what we do first! Stay here or go to another place! BEFORE DAY 15 *Dave: Those plants look special. *Penny: They are special. VERY special. So special in fact, if they were to die, bad things would happen. *Dave: What kind of bad things? *Penny: You don't want to know. *Dave: Neighbour! Protect those plants! Save those seeds! AFTER DAY 19 *Dave: Whenever I hold this flower, it appears to want me to take it somewhere... *Penny: Based on it's colour, I assume it's taking you to Poison Flower Plains, a dangerous endless zone! BEFORE DAY 25 *Zomboss: So it appears you've gotten through my gargantuars, my football zombies, and nearly every other zombie in Sunflower Fields. However, I have one final challenge! I guarantee that you won't be able to destroy it! THE ZOMBOT SUN STRIKER! *Dave: That sounds scary! *Penny: It is! *Dave: This guys may be tough, but he's nowhere near as awesome as us! LET'S DO THIS! AFTER DAY 25 *Zomboss: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DEFEATED ME! Luckily, that was my weakest robot! I have more ready in other places! You may have one this fight, but the true battle has only just begun! *Penny: Did you hear that, user Dave? *Dave: YAY! We get to kick his but more than once! *Penny: Do you not remember the times where we defeated him in the past and future? Levels LAYOUT: Day - Type - Reward *Day 1 - Normal - Tough Tuft *Day 2 - Normal - Bag of Coins *Day 3 - Normal - Suburban Almanac *Day 4 - Special Delivery - Bonk Choy *Day 5 - Normal - Gift *Day 6 - Planting Peril - Jar of Power-ups *Day 7 - Use Power-ups to defeat zombies! - Repeater *Day 8 - Locked and Loaded (Sunflower, Tough Tuft, Repeater, Bonk Choy, Wallnut) - Bag of Coins *Day 9 - Normal - Bag of Coins *Day 10 - Summoner Strike! - Dancer Daisy *Day 11 - Last Stand - Note *Day 12 - GARGANTUAR - Travel Ticket *Day 13 - Normal - Gift *Day 14 - Normal - Cherry Bomb *Day 15 - Save Our Seeds (Tough Tuft) - Extra Seed Slot *Day 16 - Planting Peril - Bag of Coins *Day 17 - Normal - Sunflower Seed *Day 18 - Special delivery - Gift *Day 19 - Normal - Deep Purple Flower (Unlcoks Poison Flower Plains (Endless Zone)) *Day 20 - Locked and Loaded (Bonk Choy, Cherry Bomb, Peashooter, Dancer Rose, Twin Sunflower) - Twin Sunflower *Day 21 - Normal - Bag of Coins *Day 22 - Save our Seeds (Sunflower Seeds) - Bag of Coins *Day 23 - Special Delivery - Bag of Coins *Day 24 - Last Stand - Gift *Day 25 - BOSS: Zombot Sun Striker - Zombie Trophy